Contradictorio
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: "Porque los países suelen tener posturas diferentes a las de sus habitantes, y Lovino tenía una opinión que dar, y no se iba a callar" Spamano. Lovino contra Romano.


**Disclaimer: Himaruya es el puto amo, y creó a estas naciones.. Ah no, pará, las naciones ya existían.. YA SÉ, NADA ES MIO, TODO ES DE ÉL!**

**Parejas: No sé, quizás Spamano(? Y mención al GerIta~**

**Summary: "_Porque los países suelen tener posturas diferentes a las de sus habitantes, y Lovino tenía una opinión que dar, y no se iba a callar"_**

* * *

**_Contradictorio_**

A veces, cuando estaba solo y la luna se reflejaba en su ventana, empezaba a culparse por las cosas.

Lo hacía casi por instinto, comenzar a pensar en todos los sucesos más importante de su vida, y arraigar todas las responsabilidades a su propia persona.

Porque no podía decir todo el tiempo que el haberse alejado de la casa de España, era sólo culpa de este. No podía tomar a Austria y a Francia o a todos los otros imbéciles que lo separaron, y sólo culparlos a ellos.

Porque sabía perfectamente que si él hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haberse quedado en la casa de Carreido para siempre.

Ah, pero agradecía, agradecía realmente el haber sido débil. Si bien ya no culpaba a España, podría decir que su forma de vida no era lo que realmente debería ser.

Porque también podría culpar a Veneciano por como fue su unión. Sí, claro que podría culpar a Austria o a Francia por no querer devolverle tierras, o a macho patatas y su hermano albino por ayudarlos a unirse. Pero sabía, porque sabía, que si no fuera porque él estaba decidido, ninguna unificación se hubiera realizado.

Ah, pero estaba tan agradecido de haber estado decidido… Porque ahora que ya no era sólo un punto en un mapa, y pasaba a ser una "Nación" las cosas se pondrían más a su favor.

(Aunque quizás todo es demasiado complicado, y los brazos de Antonio siempre calmaban su dolor)

Realmente estaba feliz por ser ahora lo que era, y a pesar de siempre estar echando culpas, no podía mentirse… Realmente no había nada en este mundo que quisiera cambiar.

(Bueno, sí había, pero no tenían nada que ver con España)

Porque él realmente amaba estar con ese tonto, nunca lo admitiría, pero lo amaba, y ahora que era una Nación, podía ponerse a su lado y protegerlo.

Y ahora que era una Nación, al fin podía amarlo por lo que es y no por una obligación.

Antes, cuando era su "subordinado" estaba obligado a amarlo. Porque era su jefe, porque era como si se hubieran casado (ojala hubiera sido así) y sólo porque sus superiores se lo decían, tenía que amarlo.

_Sólo porque los superiores de Antonio insistían, él tenía que amarlo…_

Pero no, ya no había nada que obligase a Lovino Vargas a amar a Antonio Fernández Carreido. Nada, más que el amor que sentía.

Porque lo había notado, su amor iba más allá de ser una nación, su amor sobrepasaba cualquier "pacto de acero" o de oro, o de piedra. Su amor era tan potente que podría sentirlo hasta estando en la Luna, y le gustaba.

(No le gustaba, porque se sentía dependiente, pero luego dejaba de pensarlo tanto, y al sentirlo era tan hermoso)

Lovino nunca pensó en decírselo, nunca pensó ni analizó la posibilidad de que España notara que él lo amaba con tanta locura, lo amaba tal y como aman los humanos.

(Pues sí, somos naciones, pero maldita sea, imbécil, tenemos sentimientos. _Maldita sea, tarado, creo que te amo_)

Se preguntaba a veces si es que Antonio sentía lo mismo, y cuando lo miraba fijo, a esos ojos esmeraldas, sólo podía encontrar una respuesta.

"Oh, Lovino, te amo más que a nada en el mundo"

Y luego lo pensaba y lo odiaba.

Y luego lo sentía y lo amaba.

Antonio sólo utilizaba el nombre humano de Lovino cuando se trataba de expresarle sus sentimientos. Y era igual con él, sólo lo llamaba "Antonio" cuando la situación le insistía en recordarle que además de naciones, eran humanos.

(Ah, maldita humanidad la nuestra ¿no?)

Porque no quería, y lo hacía, y terminaba entendiendo a su hermano cuando le predicaba tanto amor al estúpido alemán.

Porque no quería, y lo hacía y tenía tanta, pero tanta envidia de cada uno de los seres que vivían en el. Tanta envidia de cada una de las personas que pisaban su suelo. Porque joder, maldita sea, que ellos podían amar a quien quisieran. Porque joder maldita sea, no es que si se enamoraran de alguien, pondrían en peligro a toda una Nación.

"No me importa llamarme España, o bueno.. Sí me importa, pero supongo que no cuando soy Antonio, y cuando tu eres Lovino. En ese momento siento que el mundo no existe, y nada importa, sólo Antonio y Lovino"

Y creía imposible que esas palabras hayan salido de ese idiota. Pero se acordaba siempre, que además de imbécil, era cursi.

(Perfecto, justamente pensaba lo mismo)

Porque claro que podía ir y enamorarse de Antonio, porque claro que sí. Pero… ¿Qué sucedía si el día de mañana su superior decidiera hacer una alianza con tal, y ponerse en guerra con Antonio? ¿Saben qué significaría?

Que tendría que esconder todo su amor, meterlo en una bolsa y tirarlo a la basura.

Decirle a Lovino "no" y a Italia Romano "Sí".

Agh, como odiaba ser nación.

_(Porque ojala hubiera sido fuerte, y me habría quedado a tu lado. Porque ojala hubiera sido débil, y nunca me habría unificado)_

Y eran pensamientos como ese, los que hacían que Italia Romano, odiara al Reino de España.

Y eran pensamientos como ese, los que, a veces, tenía Lovino Vargas.

...

..

.

_(Y quién dijese que era contradictorio, sería sólo un imbécil que nunca amo, teniendo tantas responsabilidades)_

* * *

A mi me gustó como quedó fjka fdsa Y vieron que es difícil que a uno le guste mucho lo que escribió..

Ojala lo disfruten, tanto como yo~

Ciaoo~


End file.
